


early mornings

by Purple64



Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gen, No Incest, Siblings, Sora knows how to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple64/pseuds/Purple64
Summary: Sora gets up early to cook for his family cause he loves them (plus they'll starve without him).AU where Cid fosters Sora, the heart hotel, and Leon.
Relationships: Cid & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Leon & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cid Highwind and the six spiky haired kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through old files and found the some ideas I had for this AU. 
> 
> I just love the heart hotel being siblings and I love Leon being a big brother to Sora.

Sora groaned as the alarm on his phone woke him up. He squinted his eyes against the light emitting from the screen, trying to find the button to turn off the annoying beeping noise the alarm made. Finally he got the sound to stop and gave himself one more minute in his nice warm bed before he got up for the day.

Once the number changed to 5:00 am to 5:01 am he forced his body to move. He had to get up and make breakfast and lunch for the rest his family. (Most of them were hopeless in the kitchen.) Unfortunately, his oldest sibling Leon, had to leave for school by 5:30 am if he wanted to make his first class on time.

He was forced to commute to school since he didn’t live in the dorms this year. Leon was attending Hollow Bastion State, and it was an hour away without the morning traffic. He chose to stay at home this year since their foster father, Cid Highwind, hurt his back over the summer. He also ended up quitting his on campus job to run Cid’s repair shop on days he didn’t have class.

That’s where Sora getting up early came in. Usually the fourteen year old loved sleeping in until the last minute. But, with their Dad on bed rest for the next few months, he had to step up as the only other member of the Highwind family that knew how to cook. Their foster father had already lost faith in the rest of his kids ever learning how to cook.

Leon, the oldest at twenty, could at least make breakfast like eggs or pancakes (if it was from a box). The rest of his siblings were hopeless. His other older brothers, Vanitas and Ventus (he preferred to be called Ven) were twins. At age eighteen, they could only be trusted to pour cereal into a bowl. His last older brother, Roxas age sixteen, somehow could burn water (well, almost. It was really the fact that he had the bad habit of starting to boil something and forgetting about it. The water would cook for so long it literally evaporates away). The last of his siblings, his older sister Xion, age fifteen, always seemed to slice up her fingers by accident when she would volunteer to help in the kitchen. 

So Cid had no expectations for Sora when he started teaching him basics a few years ago. His other siblings broke the older man’s spirit already. Much to the shock of everyone in the household, Sora picked up the skills fairly quick. Pretty soon Cid and Sora had a cooking schedule down, Sora would usually make dinner on days Cid would have to work late. Sora even started learning to bake; something Cid wasn’t too fond of doing.

But, now all the cooking fell to him and so he had to make sure he got up before his brother. If not, Leon wouldn’t remember to eat until at least dinnertime. Money was getting tight with Cid not being able to put as many hours in the shop. So the rest of them tried to take a lunch from home, and not buy food at school.

He had to admit, it was hard some times, not getting to sleep in or having to worry about pleasing six different appetites all the time. But, seeing his normally stoic brother give him a smile of gratitude, stuffing the container with his lunch into his school bag as he rushes out the door, is totally worth it. (He knows his brother is running late again cause he came home last night pulling extra shifts. He knows that if his brother can juggle college, work, and caring for his family. Then the least Sora can do sacrifice a little sleep.)

As the hour slips by and he hears the rest of the family get up, Sora turns on the radio. He hums along as he cooks breakfast. Already, the lunch containers for his siblings and father are line up on the kitchen counter. So they can grab it and go run to catch the bus for school. Hopefully, one of his older brothers will get their license soon and they won’t be as pressed for time to get to school. (He should have appreciated the years of rides from Leon more.)

He looks at the chore calendar on the wall and sees who has what for the day. Making a mental note that it’s his turn to bring Dad the breakfast tray. He continues to hum along to the radio as he brings the food to his Dad’s room. His siblings shout their good mornings as he passes them by. He reminds them of their duties for the day (Roxas groans at the reminder that he has dish duty and Xion offers to trade for taking out the garbage).

He sets the tray down on the desk near the bed and wags a finger in disapproval at this father trying to get out of bed without his cane. His Dad grumbles curses at being caught but agrees to lie back against the pillows in his bed.

“I’m not an invalid you know,” Cid grunts as he crosses him arms. Sora just sighs and hands him his tray. Reminding him that he has one more month of PT before he can move on his own. (Cid hates that his kids are starting to have dark circles on their eyes, that he can’t provide them the stability he promised taking them in.)

Sora knows his Dad feels guilty, that he’s failing them somehow. But, as the house gets loud with sounds of his siblings arguments, and as he witnesses his father finally being able to sit upright for a meal without wincing. Well, he thinks it’s all worth the troubles because this just proves that his family will always be there for each other.

That is of course when the sound of something breaking cuts through his peaceful thoughts. His Dad starts yelling at the door and his siblings are quick to blame each other. (Someone throws Sora’s name out and Cid just snorts as he glances at Sora. They both immediately agree that they found the culprit.)

Of course Sora and the rest all pitch in to clean the mess. (Ven broke Leon’s favorite mug. Sora was _not_ going to be there when Ven breaks the news, he did not need to witness a murder.) Which causes them all to be late and like their older brother earlier this morning, the siblings are all rushing through the door to be on time for school. But, knowing that his father was getting better, and all his siblings would live another day not going hungry just brought a smile to Sora’s face.

The Highwind siblings all made it to the bus just in the nick of time. The bus driver just shakes their head as they open the doors to let the red-faced and out of breath group of kids on. (It might be a regular occurrence to see the Highwind siblings running and screaming, waking up the neighborhood for the bus to wait.)

Sora’s best friends, Riku and Kairi, wave to him from the back of the bus. He’s thankful that they always made sure there would be a good seat for him. He just plops down in the empty space next to Riku. His friend offers him one of his earbuds to listen to for the ride to school. Sora closes his eyes and leans on Riku’s shoulder as the song he was humming to this morning played, he could finally relax. He might have given up on sleeping in, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try to sneak in a few naps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out and let me know what you think. It hasn't been heavily edited so please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> I might play around in this AU so there might be other drabbles in the future.


End file.
